I love you
by pirategirl94
Summary: Rose10 fluff. Imagine Girl in the fire place nevr happened. Or doomsday.Because we dont want daleks,cybermen, voids and french tarts interfering with our happy couple. So far rose is pregnant and her and the doctor are engaged.
1. Confessions

"WHAT?" rose screamed down the phone to Mickey, the doctor looked up from the console at his furious companion "What do you mean you and MUM are an item!"

The doctor's mouth fell open. Just then rose hung up and threw the phone to the floor.

"Doctor?" she asked trying her best to keep calm.

"Yes rose?" the doctor stuttered out, he was still in much shock as well.

"Take me to see my mother, NOW" she yelled.

"Of coarse," the doctor said.

Rose ran out of the TARDIS within seconds of it landing.

"Rose!" the doctor called after her.

"O.K rose I'll be up in a minute. Shit" the doctor sighed. He had never seen rose so angry. He ran after her, trying to keep up.

Rose entered the flat and immediately saw her mum and Mickey kissing on the couch.

"You cow!" she yelled at her mum.

"Rose, I can explain," sighed Jackie.

"Go on then, explain why you seem to think you can steal away Mickey from me!"

Just then rose's grandmother entered and so did the rest of the family. Aunt Carrie, Uncle triton, Rose's granddad, and her nieces and nephews.

"Rose dear, calm down, Mickey and Jackie are engaged," said rose's grandma. "I think you are being quite immature about all this Rosey Posey!"

Sighed her grandma. From the look on rose's face the doctor could tell she was about to flip out on her own grandma. She hated being called Rosey Posey, and she hated being treat like she was in the wrong.

"Rose I think you should -…" The doctor calmly said before a fuming rose interrupted him.

"DON'T ROSEY POSEY ME YOU OLD BAT! AND IM NOT BEING BLOODY IMMATURE!" she practically screamed at her grandma.

"Rose Marion Tyler!" her grandma shouted. She then slapped Rose so hard rose was almost thrown to the floor; it was extremely lucky the doctor caught her.

"You alright there?" he said with a half smile, but rose wasn't listening.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" rose yelled at her shocked grandmother. Rose then stomped over to her mother and Mickey and slapped them both, hard. "Mickey I don't love you and I never have, mum I hate you, goodbye"

She said to her shocked mum and step dad to be. She then walked over to her grandma and slapped her while saying 'fat bitch'. She then stomped out the flat, the doctor following. TOBECONTINUED

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rose!" the doctor called after rose.

But she just carried on into the tardis.

"Rose listen I know you probably don't want to talk-."

"No I don't want to talk ok?" was her quick response before she started crying. "Doctor I don't even know why I'm upset about all this! I mean me and Mickey aren't even together any more and as far as I'm concerned she can have him, so why am I crying?" rose said.

"Sshhh rose its ok, you're just upset because its Mickey and your mum and not some-other-bloke and you mum. And you're probably a bit upset at your Nan; you too had quite a row. Understandable really she is a bit of an old bat: - never liked her. Looks like the Tyler slap is genetic, it seems you have inherited it as well." He said with a smile. She smiled back and snuggled into his arms. "Rose I think we should check out where your Nan flipped out at you looks quite nasty."

"Yeah, ok" she said awkwardly. He gently stroked rose's cheek where that old bat had slapped her. She turned her head up to his, and looked into his eyes. He bent his head down and gave her a gentle kiss that seemed to last for centuries. When they eventually pulled away rose said:

"Doctor, are you trying to tell me something?"

"What if I was?" he replied with a grin.

"Well I wouldn't stop you," rose replied cheekily.

"Oi!" the doctor said with a cheeky grin. "Rose?"

"Yeah,"

"I love you."

"I know that silly… who possibly couldn't?" she said with a slight laugh.

"Oi you little minx!"

"Doctor?"

"Yeah"

"I love you too"

**Fin**


	2. Breakfast in bed

It had been 3 days since rose had found out about Mickey and Jackie. She was coping fine and she didn't really care. She didn't care because she had other people on her mind. One man in particular. "Doctor?" rose called from **his** bed. "Where are you it's been 10 minutes already!" She whined.

"Morning Gorgeous." The doctor said as he entered the room.

"Breakfast in bed!" rose said excitedly as she saw the tray he was carrying.

"Yep, just for you because I love you so much."

"Well you certainly proved your love for me over the last few days!" she said with a huge grin.

**Flashback to 3 days ago**

The doctor and rose had just confessed their love for each other and were sitting on the sofa in the control room kissing. A lot.

"Doctor…" rose whimpered as he put his hand down her top and started caressing her hard nipples. Rose tugged at his shirt and when that was off she made light work of his trousers. Her clothes had just seemed to vanish into thin air, that or the doctor had pulled them off without her noticing. He started licking her hard nipples as he was working himself down. All he could hear was her moans and whimpers and to him that was heaven. Then he was licking her cilt and she was just moaning and crying his name. _Oh my god the doctor is licking me 'down there' _and with that thought in her head she screamed as she had an orgasm.

Rose was working herself down to his hark cock but before that she sucked his nipples. His moans and sudden outbursts of her name were enough to make her come just listening, but she had more self control than that she thought. Then she sucking him. Her head bobbing up and down and her blonde hair occasionally dropping to say hello to his lower hairs. _Oh dear lord rose is sucking me _and with that thought he had an orgasm.

He flipped her over so he was right on top of her. He could feel her chest underneath him. As he entered her she called his name. Then he was thrusting in and out of her.

"Doctor.Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh…doctor!" She screamed as she came for the second time.

A few more thrusts and he joined her. "ROSE…AHHHH!" he yelled as he came for the second time.

**Normal time**

"Where to today? I was thinking some place. In the future maybe." The doctor asked.

"Sounds great!"

They stepped out of the tardis to find themselves in a field. "This is, well, fun." Rose sighed.

"Oh don't be pickey, come on let's sit down." They sat on his coat and joked about the time a real life oompa loompa decided to take a visit to all the candy bars in the UK. They were laughing but the doctor could tell rose was away with the fairies. She had that look in her eye that she was thinking about something else.

"Rose?"

"Mmm…?"

"Something you're not telling me?"

"Well no, I don't know im just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothi-."

"Rose."

"Okay ill tell you but. Well. Don't get angry cos its sorter, well mostly your fault anyway."

"Just tell me,"

"Okay I'm pregnant."

The doctor's mouth opened in awe. Shock. Wow. He was going to be a dad. _Oh my god im going to be a dad. _

"That is the best news I've heard since you said you loved me too. Come here you!" he picked rose up and span her round. He kissed her then he felt her stomach.

"I love you rose Tyler."

"I love you too doctor."

"You're pregnant! This is brilliant!"

"I know!"

"Lets go baby clothes shopping."

"Okay come on then."

"Where are the shops though"

"Trust me ill find them ive always had an eye for shops."

Xxx

Was it good? Please rate and review. Thanks for the brill feedback ive had. Im quite proud of this chapter.


	3. babys and rings

"Doctor?" rose called as she eyed up a blue baby outfit. "Doctor? Where are you?"

Just then he jumped out from behind some clothes. "Boo!"

"Ahh!" rose screamed. "Oi! Look I was just wondering, how do we know what clothes to get if we don't know if it's a girl or boy?" she asked.

"Weeelllll…. if you just come into the changing rooms with me ill tell you." So she followed him into the changing rooms.

"Well then?" she asked. He got the sonic screwdriver and held the button down over her belly. "Doctor what you doing?" rose asked again.

"The sonic screwdriver says it's going to be a…boy!"

"Were gonna have a baby boy?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, that's what the sonic screwdriver says." He said with a massive grin. "We are gonna have a boy!" she said with tears in her eyes. The doctor picked her up and twirled her again.

"Yep we are!"

"Lets go get that blue pair of dungarees they were seriously cute."

"Okay okay." The doctor sighed.

A few hours later they were back in the tardis curled up together watching TV when rose's mobile went. "Oh who is that, I'm tryna watch corrie." The doctor whined.

"Hello?" rose answered.

"Rose?"

"Mum?"

"Oh rose I'm so sorry darling. Please come home and see us. I've got some news."

"Okay fine. I'll come tomorrow but this news better be good cos' I'm not in the mood for another argument."

"Okay bye"

"Bye" rose ended the call. "That was mum. She wants us to go round tomorrow says she's got some news."

"You sure you want to go? After what happened?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah it will give me the opportunity to take out some of these mood swings I'm gonna get out on someone. Plus I want to see how she has coped with Mickey being so useless in bed."

"Really? Is he that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. I'm just gonna go have a shower ill be back in 10 minutes."

"Yeah okay."

The doctor wasn't really having a shower he was trying to find the ring he had bought earlier. "Oh come on it has to be in one of these baby bags!" He said getting rather frustrated. Just then he found it. "Finally. Now it will be okay. Stay calm. Breath in, and out." He said to himself to prepare him for what he was going to do. He walked back into the room with the TV. He bent down on one knee.

"Rose?"

"Yes?" she answered. She was quite taken aback.

"WillYouMarryMe?" He asked a bit quickly.

"YES!" She shouted happy as ever.

He put the ring on her finger and they just sat there and kissed.

"We can go back to watching corrie later, Yeah?"

"Sure." And they went to the bedroom.

Xxx

Okay look I know it's a bit to romantic and lovey dovey but hey who cares? Lol. Please review. Thanks bye! xx


	4. Kicking!

The tardis materialised on the Powell estate. "Home sweet home." Rose said sarcastically. The doctor smiled. "Lets go in then."

"Mickey! I can hear the engines! Their here!" Jackie yelled.

"Okay lets see how they take this then." Mickey said swallowing heavily.

Rose got her key to the flat and opened the door.

"Mum? Mum I'm back."

"Oh rose I'm so sorry!"

Just then rose caught a glimpse of Jackie's tummy. And even worse Jackie caught a glimpse of Rose's. "OhMyGodYourPregnant!" They both said at the same time.

"Yeah!" they both said again at the same time. Jackie walked straight up to the doctor who was sitting sheepishly in the corner, and slapped him. "You got my rose pregnant! I can't believe you! You alien-time-lord…time lord…THING!" Jackie screamed at him. "Jackie look, me and rose-."

"I don't want to hear it!" Jackie yelled again.

"MUM!" rose yelled as loud as she could. _Wow these mood swings really do come in handy for shutting Jackie up._ The doctor thought.

"MUM SHUT UP! The doctor and me…the doctor and me. Are…engaged."

Jackie almost fainted. She ran off crying her eyes out. "Jackie! Wait!" Mickey called after her.

"I think we should go now." Rose said.

"Yeaaaaaaah…me too" the doctor agreed.

Rose and the doctor were both asleep, or at least they were pretending to be. Rose was curled up in the doctor's arms and he had one hand stroking her hair and the other was stroking her belly protectively. Rose was wide awake just loving the way the doctor stroked her belly. Just then she felt something in her belly. The doctor felt it too. "He's kicking!" They both said content by what had just happened. They both then snuggled down and went to sleep.

Xxx

Okay people what do you think? Next chapter things really get going. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! xxx


End file.
